In casinos and other gaming institutions, betting tables often seat a number of different players and a table operator (e.g., dealer). Each player makes their wager by placing casino tokens on a designated location on the table. Casino gaming tokens are small disks used by a player in lieu of currency. The gaming tokens are interchangeable with money at the specific casino or other gaming institution in which the gaming tokens are used. It is common for casinos or other gaming institutions to provide unique gaming tokens, each identifiable by particular colors and markings on the face as well as on lateral side edges thereof. These colors and/or markings may represent specific monetary values.
During game play, the players may place a number of chips on the betting surface to indicate their wager. The gaming tokens are often placed on the betting surface in stacks, which may include gaming tokens having different values. The stack of gaming tokens may also have any number of gaming tokens to comprise the wager. The dealer is often responsible for monitoring the wagers placed by the players and also for determining the wager value of a stack of gaming tokens placed by a player.